create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Conehead Zombie
Conehead Zombies are a common enemy in Plants vs. Zombies Online. They are a variant of the Basic Zombie, along with Buckethead Zombies, and Flag Zombies. They have a cone (or cone shaped item, depending on what world their encountered in) that gives them extra protecting from damage. They take 28 normal damage shots (NDS), with their cone falling off at 18, and dying at 28. Conehead Zombie List * Conehead Zombie (Player's House) * Conehead Mummy (Ancient Egypt) * Conehead Pirate (Pirate Seas) * Conehead Cowboy (Wild West) * Future Conehead Zombie (Far Future) * Conehead Peasant (Dark Ages) * Pompadour Conehead (Big Wave Beach) * Bikini Conehead (Big Wave Beach) * Cave Conehead Zombie (Frostbite Caves) * Conehead Adventurer Zombie (Lost City) * Astronaut Conehead (Space Race) * Party Conehead Zombie (Party '99) * Worker Conehead (Industrial Revolution) * Steampunk Conehead (Industrial Revolution) * Tribal Conehead (Tiki Island) * Spirit Conehead (Tiki Island) * Sunken Conehead Zombie (City of Atlantis) * Shadow Conehead (City of Atlantis) * Coldfront Conehead Zombie (Distant Coldfront) * Soldier Conehead (Garden Warfare) Almanac Entries Conehead Zombie Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. After a wild night, Conehead Zombie woke up holding a mysterious receipt for a cone and industrial strength adhesive. Conehead Mummy Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His cobra cone headdress makes him twice as tough as normal mummies. Conehead Mummy Zombie prefers the circular cone shape over the typical pyramid shape. It's a fashion thing, and Conehead Mummy Zombie always stays ahead of fashion. Conehead Pirate Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His Jolly Roger cone makes him twice as tough as normal pirates. Conehead Pirate is a simple zombie. When asked what his favorite dish is, he'd think for a moment, straighten his ascot, and say, "Rrurrarrbrains." Perhaps he could borrow a cup, neighbor? Conehead Cowboy Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His cowhide cone gives him twice the toughness of a regular cowboy. The sheriff of these here parts. Please pull over the horse and pull out your driver's license, registration, and proof of brains. Future Conehead Zombie Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His poly-polymer cone gives him twice the toughness of a regular future zombie. Has tried to calculate the volume of his mathematically perfect cone, but he always ends up dreaming about brain π. Conehead Peasant Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His stoney turret cone makes him twice as tough as normal peasants. Conehead Peasant is just happy to have a cone over his head Times are tough, man. He knows a lot of zombies don't even have that. Pompadour Conehead Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His starfish cone gives him twice the toughness of a normal pompadour zombie. Go to the beach, they said. Put a cone on your head, they said. So, yeah, that's what Pompadour Conehead did. He's at his best when following simple instructions. Bikini Conehead Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Her starfish cone makes her twice as tough as a basic bikini zombie. See that starfish on Bikini Conehead's cone? She pt that there herself. She gets a lot of compliments on it too. And sure enough, now it seems like everyone is accessorizing with starfish. She's a trendsetter, that one. Cave Conehead Zombie Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His mammoth horn cone makes him twice as tough as normal cave-dwellars. Cave Conehead Zombie was the first zombie to invent the cone. He lashed the horn of a mammoth to a slab of petrified wood...and boom! A cone! The invention of the cone changed everything for the zombies. EVERYTHING. Conehead Adventurer Zombie Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His expedition cone makes him twice as tough as a normal adventurers. No one ever presumes that he's Dr. Unlivingstone. Just once, though, he wishes that someone would' Astronaut Conehead Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic TBA Party Conehead Zombie Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His lucky "party cone" gives him twice the toughness of a regular party zombie TBA Worker Conehead Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His "cone-struction" headpiece gives him twice the toughness of a normal worker. Worker Conehead Zombie knew he had to be different. He would've taken any old cone and call it a day, but he didn't want to be like the "Basic" Conehead Zombie. He saw all the other zombies had some extra flair. Stars, mammoth horns, even cones that resembled a castle! So what did he do? Wrap some construction barrier around it of course! Steampunk Conehead Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His furnace cone gives him twice the protection of a regular gentleman. He's always hot, having to wear a hat that also functions as a furnace. He knows he has to do it to make all the smog around the place, but geez, he feels like he's wearing an oven on his head. Hmm... Tribal Conehead Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His mask-decorated cone gives him twice the protection of a regular tribe member. TBA Spirit Conehead Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Comes out of Tiki Graves. His ghostly cone gives him twice the protection from damage. Weakness: Blover TBA Sunken Conehead Zombie Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His kingly cone gives him twice the protection of a normal sea dweller. Even if he's only a little strong, he considers himself the king of the Sunken Zombies. But ever since then, some other zombies have been stealing his style, and it's getting hard to tell who's the original. Know there's just a whole mass of Sunken Conehead Zombies waiting to be checked to find out who's the real king. Shadow Conehead Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic It's corrupt cone gives it twice the protection of a normal demon. ''-uhwv L'yh ehhq orrnlqj iru. Qrz wklv whuuleoh pbvwhub fdq ilqdoob eh odlg wr uhvw. L'oo vwduw orrnlqj iru lw djdlq wrpruurz.'' ~Cap_ain L___ Coldfront Conehead Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His Winter-Ready, Brand 7560_Cone gives twice the toughness of a regular cold front zombie TBA Soldier Conehead Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His noble cone gives him twice the protection of a normal trooper. TBA Gallery Conehead Zombie2.png Conehead Mummy2.png Conehead Pirate2.png Conehead Cowboy2.png Future Conehead Zombie2.png Conehead Peasant2.png Pompadour Conehead2.png Bikini Conehead2.png Cave Conehead Zombie2.png Conehead Adventurer Zombie2.png Neon_Conehead2.png Trivia * Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Zombies (PvZO) Category:Player's House Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Zombies Category:Wild West Zombies Category:Far Future Zombies Category:Dark Ages Zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Zombies Category:Lost City Zombies Category:Space Race Zombies Category:Party '99 Zombies Category:Industrial Revolution Zombies Category:Tiki Island Zombies Category:City of Atlantis Zombies Category:Distant Coldfront Zombies Category:Garden Warfare Zombies